אברהם יערי
(הערך הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) אברהם יערי (ואלד) (כ"ט באב ה'תרנ"ט, 5 באוגוסט 1899 – כ"ט בתשרי ה'תשכ"ז, 13 באוקטובר 1966), היה ביבליוגרף, חוקר הספר העברי, תולדות היישוב ותולדות יהודי המזרח. חייו יערי נולד בדז'יקוב, גליציה לפסיה וחיים יוסף (מצאצאי בעל "אור פני משה" תלמיד הבעש"ט). התחנך ב"חדר"ים ובישיבות וקיבל גם חינוך כללי. עם עלייתו לארץ ישראל בשנת 1920, עיברת את שם משפחתו לשם "יערי" ("ואלד"=יער). למד בבית המדרש העברי למורים בירושלים בהנהלתו של דוד ילין ; ; פורסם שוב בתוך: זאב גריס, הספר כסוכן תרבות, בשנים ת"ס - תר"ס (1700 - 1900), תל אביב: הוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד, נספח למאמרו על יערי (ראו להלן): "אברהם יערי הצעיר", עמ' 188 - 191 (להלן: "ברגמן, יערי, הצעיר")., ולאחר מכן עבד בהוראה בתל אביב ובירושליםבירושלים עבד בשנת תרפ"א, בבית הספר הפרטי שיסדה היהודה האמריקנית, דבורה קלן. ראו ברגמן, יערי הצעיר, עמ' 189.. בשל אהבתו לספרים החל, בשנת תרפ"ה, לעבוד בבית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי בירושלים. משהוכיח את כשרונו בתחום הביבליוגרפיה, נשלח, בשנת תרפ"ו, ללמוד ספרנות וביבליוגרפיה ב . עם סיום הלימודים, בשנת תרפ"ח, וקבלת התואר, חזר לעבודתו בבית הספרים, שם עבד עד לפרישתו. ב-1929 נישא יערי לחוה בת מנחם מנדל סלנט (נכדתו של מנחם מנדל מקאמיניץ, מחבר קורות העתים על יהודי צפת). לזוג נולדו שני ילדים: גור וצילה. נפל כשעמד בראש כיתה שיצאה להילחם באויב באזור טול כרם, ביום 3 בנובמבר 1948. בשנת 1946 נשלח לארופה מטעם האוניברסיטה העברית, עם גרשם שלום, בניסיון להציל את אוצרות התרבות היהודיים. יחד הם סייעו בהצלתם והעברתם לישראל של כחצי מיליון ספרים, שהוחרמו ע"י הנאצים בתקופת השואה.גרשם שלום (תרנ"ח - תשמ"ב), תערוכת זכרון (במלאות חמש שנים לפטירתו ולציון העברת ספריתו לבית הספרים, שבט, תשמ"ז), עורכות מרגוט כהן ורבקה פלסר, ירושלים, בית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי, תשמ"ח-1988, עמ' י'. בסוף שנות ה- 40 ובשנות ה-50 הגיש תוכניות רדיו בקול ישראל בנושאים שונים, ובין היתר, הגיש סדרת הרצאות על "מוסד השליחות מארץ ישראל" (בשנת 1949) ., סדרת הרצאות, בנושא: "פרקי מסע לארץ ישראל" (בשנת 1950)ראו . וסדרת הרצאות על "תולדות הישוב העברי בארץ" (בשנת 1952). כמו כן, נהג לשאת הרצאות בפני קהל, במקומות שונים בארץ, נושא הרצאותיו העיקרי היה "הישוב העברי בארץ".ראו הודעות משנים שונות, בעתון "דבר", על הרצאותיו של יערי לציבור. דוגמא אחת, מני רבות, היא . היה חבר פעיל בועד המנהל הראשון של מכון גנזים , ובשנות ה-60 היה חבר ועדת השופטים של פרס ביאליק לחכמת ישראל. בשנת תשכ"ה חלה במחלה קשה , ממנה נפטר בשנת תשכ"ז .. יערי היה דמות ידועה ואהובה בזמנו, בקרב הישוב היהודי, וספריו, בפרט ספריו על ארץ ישראלהכוונה בעיקר לארבעת ספריו: אגרות ארץ ישראל, שכתבו היהודים היושבים בארץ לאחיהם שבגולה, מימי גלות בבל ועד שיבת ציון שבימינו, קיבצן וביארן אברהם יערי, תל אביב: תש"ג; מסעות ארץ ישראל, של עולים יהודים, מימי הבינים ועד ראשית ימי שיבת ציון, קיבצם וביארם אברהם יערי, תל אביב: תש"ו; זכרונות ארץ ישראל, מאה ועשרים פרקי-זכרונות מחיי היישוב בארץ מהמאה השבע-עשרה ועד ימינו, 2 כרכים, ירושלים: תש"ז; ו'שלוחי ארץ ישראל', תולדות השליחות מהארץ לגולה, מחורבן בית שני עד המאה התשע עשרה, ירושלים: תשי"א., יצאו במספר מהדורות, הודפסו פעמים רבות וזכו לפופולריות רבה. משנפטר, הגיע להלוויתו קהל רב ללוותו בדרכו האחרונה, לרבות טדי קולק, ראש עיריית ירושלים. אחיו, הסופר יהודה יערי, ספד לו ואמר קדיש לזכרו. .}} לכבודו ולזכרו במלאות לו חמישים, בשנת תש"ט, הוציאו לאור ידידיו ומוקיריו רשימה ביבליוגרפית של חיבוריו, מאת אורי בן חורין, בה נכללו 236 כותרים.אורי בן חורין, חיבורי אברהם יערי - רשימה ביבליוגרפית (הוגש לאברהם יערי במלאות לו חמשים שנה, בערב ראש חודש אלול, תש"ט, ע"י קבוצת ידידים), ירושלים: תש"ט (להלן: "בן חורין"). לאחר מותו, בשנת תשכ"ז, פרסם נפתלי בן מנחם השלמה לרשימה הביבליוגרפית של בן חוריןנפתלי בן מנחם, "חיבורי אברהם יערי, תש"ט-תשכ"ו", קרית ספר מב (תשכ"ז) 257-252., אותה המשיך מכותר 237 ("פנקס שליחותם של ר' יונה משה נבון ור' יונה סעדיה נבון")המאמר פורסם בסיני, כרך כ"ה, תש"ט, עמ' ש"כ - ש"ל (והופיע גם בתדפיס נפרד)., וסיים בכותר 347 (מהדורה מקוצרת ומתורגמת לאנגלית של ספרו: זכרונות ארץ ישראל).The goodly heritage, memoirs describing the life of the Jewish community of Eretz Yisrael from the seventeenth to the twentieth centuries / Avraham Yaari; abridged and translated by Israel Schen; edited by Isaac Halevy-Levin; Jerusalem: Youth and Hechalutz Dept. of the Zionist Organization, 1958; הספר איננו הספר האחרון שהוציא יערי לאור והוא נכתב ככותר אחרון, כי הופיע תחת סעיף "תרגומים", שנקבע לסוף הרשימה. הכותר האחרון ברשימה אפוא הוא כותר מס' 344, "נשים במלאכת הדפוס של הספר העברי", מחניים ק"ו, תמוז תשכ"ו, עמ' 124 - 136. לרשימה זו יש להוסיף את ספרו האחרון על הדפוס העברי בקושטא, משנת תשכ"ז, וכן את תרגומו (יחד עם המחבר, חיים דב מנטל), לספר: מחקרים בתולדות הסנהדרין, שיצא לאור בשנת תשכ"ט. רשימתו של בן מנחם נכללה שוב בקובץ שהוצא בשנת תשכ"ז, לזכרו של יערי, באהלי ספר, בו נכללו גם רשימות ומאמרים מאת רקטור האוניברסיטה העברית, נתן רוטנשטרייך, יששכר יואל ושמואל ורסס. כמו כן נכלל בקובץ זה מאמר מעזבונו של יערי, "הדפוס העברי במעזירוב".באהלי ספר, לזכרו של אברהם יערי, ירושלים: הוצאת ספרים ע"ש י"ל מאגנס, תשכ"ז. שם הקובץ לקוח מקובץ מאמרים של יערי, משנת תרצ"ט, בשם זהה. דבריו של רוטנשטרייך מופיעים בעמ' 5 ושל יואל בעמ' 6 - 7 לקובץ; מאמרו של ורסס בעמ' 8 - 10; רשימתו של בן מנחם בעמ' 11 - 16; מאמרו האחרון של יערי בעמ' 17 - 27. ביום השלושים למותו נערך ערב לזכרו בבית הספרים הלאומי, בהשתתפות נשיא האוניברסיטה, ראשי הספרייה הלאומית, סופרים וידידיו הרבים. .}} ערב נוסף, לציון מאה שנים להולדתו, נערך בירושלים, ביום י"ט באדר תשס"א, 14 במרץ 2001, בחסות בית הספרים והאוניברסיטה העברית, ונושאו: "אברהם יערי - ביבליוגרף וחוקר ארץ ישראל".זאב גריס, "ביבליוגרף וספרן כסוכן תרבות, תרומתו של אברהם יערי לחקר הדפוס היהודי במזרח אירופה", מדעי היהדות 41 (תשס"ב) 109 - 130; פורסם שוב בתוך: זאב גריס, הספר כסוכן תרבות, בשנים ת"ס - תר"ס (1700 - 1900), תל אביב: הוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד, עמ' 160 - 187 (להלן: "גריס, יערי"); עמ' 160. ביום 14 באוקטובר 1979, במלאות 13 שנה למותו, נקרא על שמו רחוב בשכונת גילה, בירושלים, העיר בה חי את מרבית חייו.ראו באתר עירית ירושלים. מאז מותו של יערי נתפרסמו מספר רשימות ומאמרים על חייו ופועלו.ראו רשימה חלקית, בפרקים: "לקריאה נוספת", "קישורים חיצוניים" (בתוך: "עליו", "על ספריו") ובהערות השוליים. יצירתו הספרותית יערי היה יוצר פורה ופרסם מאות מאמרים ועשרות ספרים. רשימת פרסומיו משתרעת, כאמור לעיל, על פני 350 כותריםאם כי הוא פרסם למעלה ממספר זה. לפי גריס, יערי, עמ' 164, לא כלל בן מנחם ברשימתו (בניגוד לבן חורין) מאמרים של יערי שהתפרסמו בעיתונים., בשתי רשימות ביבליוגרפיות. תחילתה בשנת תרפ"ב, כשהיה בן 23 בלבד, וסופה, בשנת תרכ"ז, השנה בה הלך לעולמו. בנוסף לתרגומים שהכין, בעיקר, מגרמנית או אנגלית לעברית, כוללת הרשימה תחומי מחקר רבים, לרבות חיבורים בתחום החינוך, ביקורת ספרותית, תולדות היישוב ופעיליו, ביוגרפיות של רבנים ידועים, אגרות שהחליפו ביניהם חוקרים, פעילים ציונים או רבנים, מסעותיהם והרפתקאותיהם של נוסעים יהודים ברחבי העולם, מחקרים ורשימות על מועדי ישראל, גורלו של התלמוד והספר העברי בארופה, שבתאות, תולדות יהודי המזרח, וכמובן פרסומים ביבליוגרפיים רבים בנושאים שונים. הוא זכה להערכה רבה, הן מצד ביבליוגרפים, חוקרים ואנשי אקדמיה והן מצד הציבור הרחב, שספריו על תולדות הישוב העברי נתחבבו עליהם. ספריו נתקבלו גם אצל היהדות האורתודוכסית, שם הוא ידוע בכינוי אבר"י.ראו למשל בספר אבן ספיר, מסעותיו המופלאים של ר' יעקב ספיר הלוי בתימן בשנת תרי"ט, מהדורה שנייה, קריית גת: הוצאת גשעפעט, תש"ן, בעמ' 24. במהדורה זו, כלול גם המבוא שכתב יערי למהדורה שלו לספר אבן ספיר: ספר מסע תימן מאת יעקב ספיר, הביאו מחדש לדפוס בנוסח מתוקן והוסיף עליו מבוא והערות אברהם יערי ירושלים: תש"ה. על ספרו שלוחי ארץ ישראל, עליו עבד שנים רבות, קיבל את פרס אוסישקין, ביום 1 באוקטובר 1952 , ועל ספרו תולדות חג שמחת תורה, הוענק לו בשנת תשכ"ד פרס ביאליק לחכמת ישראל. לאחר מותו, בשנת 1967, קיבלה אלמנתו את פרס בן צבי על פועל חייו המדעיים. . תרגומים, פרסומים בתחום החינוך וביקורת ספרותית בשנת תרפ"ב פירסם את מאמרו הראשון, "החסיד", על אישיותו של מיכה יוסף ברדיצ'בסקי , ובשנת תרפ"ה, מועד התחלת עבודתו בבית הספרים, פרסם, מתוך כתב יד בבית הספרים, את "אגרת תימן", שבה מבקשים יהודי תימן מההסתדרות הציונית עזרה בעליה לארץ ישראל. עם זאת, עד לשנת תרפ"ז, הוא התמקד בפרסום מאמרים ורשימות דווקא בתחום החינוך, הספרות וביקורת ספרותית. המאמרים התפרסמו בעיתונים שונים, בין היתר, השילוח, דבר, הפועל הצעיר ומאזנים. ספרו הראשון, משנת תרפ"ו, היה תרגום לספרו של פרדיננד לסל: מס בלתי ישר ומצבם של מעמדות העובדים. בהמשך פרסם תרגומים נוספים, של הינריך פסטלוצי, יוהאן גוטליב פיכטה, וילהלם דיבליוס, הנרי נואל ברילספורד, הרברט ג'ורג' ולס, בנימין זאב הרצל, עמנואל קאנט, נלסון גליק וחיים דב מנטל. כמו כן פרסם מאמרי בקורת על ספרים שונים, כגון: "פולין" לש"י עגנון, קונטרס "אלה שמות" לגרשם שלום, ועל ספרים ומאמרים רבים נוספים בתחום מדעי היהדות, שיצאו לאור בעברית, בגרמנית, ביידיש או באנגלית. פרסומים בתחום הביבליוגרפיה התחלות ראשונות בשנת תרפ"ז, הוציא יערי לאור, על בסיס מחקרו של בן ציון דינור, רשימה ביבליוגרפית ראשונה, על הספרות היפה בעברית (המקורית והמתורגמת): מר' משה חיים לוצטו עד היום הזה (תפ"ט-תרפ"ו), רשימת הספרים הנמצאים בבית הספרים. הרשימה פורסמה, מחד על מנת לענות לביקוש הגדול, באותם ימים, לספרות יפה בעבריתג. קרסל, אברהם יערי, סתרי ספר וסופר (מחקרים ומסות), צפת: הוצאת מוזיאון אמנות הדפוס, תשל"ה-1975, עמ' 123 - 128 (להלן: "קרסל, יערי"); עמ' 124., ומאידך לקרב גם אחרים לספרות זאת.ברגמן, יערי הצעיר, עמ' 190. הרשימה היא הקטלוג המודפס הראשון שיצא לאור בבית הספרים. בשנת תרפ"טמרבית המידע הביבליוגרפי שלהלן הוא לפי הרשימות הביבליוגרפיות של בן חורין ובן מנחם. פרסם יערי רשימת מילואים לביבליוגרפיה של הספרות היפה בעברית הנ"ל וכן ביבליוגרפיה של ספרי חינוך וספרי ילדים שנדפסו בארץ ישראל בשנות תר"ן - תרפ"ח. שנה אחר כך, בשנת תר"ץ, פרסם מלואים לרשימת ווינער על הגדות של פסח, מספר דפוסים מדפוסי שאלוניקי, וכן ספר קטן על תולדות בית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי. מאז החל לפרסם רשימות ביבליוגרפיות ומאמרים רבים בנושא. ספרו הביבליוגרפי הראשון, שהוא כולו שלו, הוא רשימה ביבליוגרפית של הספרות החקלאית בעברית, והוא יצא לאור בשנת תרצ"א.קרסל, יערי, עמ' 124 - 125. כמו הרשימה הביבליוגרפית שפרסם על הספרות היפה, גם הביבליוגרפיה על הספרות החקלאית העברית חוברה ויצאה לאור על מנת לענות על הצורך והביקוש לספרות עברית בנושא החקלאות, אשר בשנות השלושים, בארץ ישראל, הייתה בשיא תפארתה.קרסל, יערי, עמ' 125. לאחר שנפטר אברהם טויבר, בשנת תרצ"ב, איתו עבד בבית הספרים, ערך והוציא לאור את מחקריו הביבליוגרפיים.אריה טויבר, מחקרים ביבליוגרפיים (עם עריכה ומבוא ע"י א. יערי), ירושלים (תרצ"ב). מדפיסים מחקרים נוספים בתחום הביבליוגרפיה הוא הקדיש למוצאים לאור, למדפיסים ולמשפחות של מדפיסים, כגון: המו"ל אליעזר אשכנזי מתוניס, המו"ל הנודד והפיסח ר' יצחק עקריש, המדפיס הנודע גרשם משונצינו וצאצאיו, המדפיס ר' ישראל ב"ק מייסד הדפוס העברי בירושלים, המדפיס הנוצרי הנודע דניאל בומבירג, המדפיס אליעזר שלמה ממנטובה באיטליה, משפחת המדפיסים יונה בן יעקב אשכנזי, בניו ובני בניו, מקושטא, בית דפוסה של הרבנית יהודית ראזאניש מלבוב, המדפיסים בני משפחת פואה, המדפיסים האחים ששון מירושלים, ומנשה בן ישראל וקטלוג בית דפוסו באמשטרדם. כמו כן, כתב מספר מאמרים על נשים מדפיסות וגרים מדפיסים. הדפוס העברי בארופה וחקר היידיש יערי גם חיבר מאמרים רבים שעסקו הן בתולדות הדפוס העברי במערב ארופה (פרסומיו על הדפוס העברי בחלק זה של ארופה כוללים, בין היתר, מאמרים על הדפוס העברי באמשטרדם, ויניציאה, לונדון, מנטובה, סביוניטינה, פיסא וכן ספרד), והן במזרח ארופה ורוסיה (פרסומיו בחלק זה של ארופה כוללים, בין היתר, מאמרים על הדפוס העברי בבאהסלב, ברדיטשוב, ברסלב, הרובשוב, בזסלב, זיטאמיר, לאשצוב, לבוב, מאהלוב, מינסק, מינקאוויץ, מעזירוב, נאווי-דוואר, פאריצק, שקלאוו וכן פולין). בהמשך לפרסומיו בתחום זה, פרסם מאמרי ביקורת על "ועד ארבע ארצות והספר העברי" לישראל היילפרין ו'תולדות הדפוס העברי בפולניא' לפרידברג.גריס יערי, עמ' 167 - 170. בין לבין, חשף תרגומים ליידיש של ספרים פופולרים כגון, בן המלך והנזיר, חובות הלבבות ו'אגרת בעלי חיים'.גריס, יערי, עמ' 170 - 172. כאשר השווה את נוסחות היידיש של שבחי הבעש"ט, הגיע למסקנה כי הסיפור על השלכת הספר חמדת ימים מתחת לשולחן, על ידי הבעש"ט, הוא נוסח מאוחר וככל הנראה הוכנס, ע"י חסידי הבעש"ט, כדי להדגיש את מלחמת הבעש"ט בשבתאות ולהדוף את הטענה כי חיבב את הספר.גריס, יערי, עמ' 176 - 177. מאמרים נוספים על לשון היידיש פרסם על איזיק מאיר דיק, מהמחברים החשובים ביותר ביידישגריס, יערי, עמ' 173 - 175., וכן על מחזות מקראיים וספרים אחרים שתורגמו או נכתבו ביידיש.גריס, יערי, עמ' 178 - 180. בנוסף, פרסם מספר מאמרים על ספרי בדחנים, במזרח ארופה.גריס, יערי, עמ' 186 - 187. הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח בקשר לדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, הוא קיווה לפרסם רשימות על הדפוסים בכל ערי המזרח בהן היה קיים דפוס עברי, ותכנן לעשות זאת בארבעה שלביםבהקדמה לספרו הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, חלק ראשון, ירושלים: תרצ"ז, בעמ' 5, הוא כותב שהחלק הראשון כולל את פרשת הדפוסים העבריים בצפת, דמשק, ארם-צובה, קהיר, אלכסנדריה ועדן; החלק השני יוקדש לבגדאד וערי הודו;, החלק השלישי לירושלים; והחלק הרביעי לקושטא ואיזמיר.: תחילה פרסם שני ספרים, בשם הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, שכללו את החלק הראשון, משנת תרצ"ז, על הדפוס העברי בצפת, דמשק, ארם-צובה, קהיר, אלכסנדריה ועדןהרשימה על הדפוס העברי בארם צובא יצאה לאור לפני כן, בתוך: קריית ספר, שנה י' (תרצ"ג), עמ' 100 - 118; ובתוספת לרשימה בתוך: "לקוטים ביבליוגרפיים ז', מילואים ל"הדפוס העברי בארם צובא", קריית ספר, שנה י"א (תרצ"ה), עמ' 401 - 402. המאמר כולו יצא בתדפיס נפרד בתוך: לקוטים ביבליוגרפיים א', ירושלים: תרצ"ה.; והחלק השני, משנת ת"ש, על הדפוס העברי בכלכתה, במבי, פונה, קוג'ין, מאַדראַס ובגדאד; מאוחר יותר פרסם מאמר מילואים לספרים אלה"תוספות ל'הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח'", קריית ספר, שנה כ"ד (תש"ז), עמ' 65 - 72. יצא גם בתדפיס מיוחד.; חיבור שלישי, נפרד, הוא חיבר על הדפוס העברי באיזמיר, בשנת תשי"ט; עד לימיו האחרונים עבד על הדפוס העברי בקושטא, אשר יצא לאור לאחר מותו, בשנת תשכ"ז; יערי ביקש לפרסם חיבור נפרד גם על הדפוס העברי בירושלים, אולם לא הספיק לעשות כן וכבר בחלק השני של ספרו הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, הודיע כי הוא עדיין רחוק מהשגת המטרה.ראו בדברי ההקדמה לספרו: הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, חלק שני, ירושלים: ת"ש, עמ' 6. לבסוף הייתה זו ספרנית בית הספרים הלאומי, שושנה הלוי, שעשתה כן בשנת תשכ"ג.שושנה הלוי, הספרים העבריים שנדפסו בירושלם, בחמשים השנים הראשונות תר"א-תרנ"א, ירושלים: מכון בן צבי על ידי קרית ספר, תשכ"ג (מהדורה מתוקנת ומורחבת, ספרי ירושלים הראשונים, הספרים, החוברות והדפים הבודדים שנדפסו באותיות עבריות בחמישים השנים הראשונות לדפוס העברי בירושלים ירושלים: מכון בן צבי, תשל"ו; מהדורת צילום של מהדורה שנייה, ירושלים: אריאל, 2005). בנוסף לפרסומים אלה על הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, פרסם גם מאמר גדול על ספרי יהודי בוכארה"ספרי יהודה בוכארה", קריית ספר, שנה י"ח (תש"ב), עמ' 282 - 297, 378 - 393; שנה י"ט (תש"ב), עמ' 35 - 55, 116 - 139; תש"ב. יצא גם בתדפיס מיוחד.. שונות בחלק ממחקריו גילה זיופי דפוסגריס, יערי, עמ' 184 - 186., כמו כן תיאר בפעם הראשונה ספרים שלא היו ידועים כלל לרושמי רשומות.על תאורי ספרים ומדפיסים לא ידועים ראו אצל גריס, יערי, עמ' 169 - 179. ידועה במיוחד תגליתו על קטלוג המסחרי הראשון של ספרים עבריים שיצא מבית דפוסו של מנשה בן ישראל באמשטרדם. ספרים חשובים אחרים שחיבר בתחום הביבליוגרפיה כוללים את ספריו על דגלי המדפיסים העבריים (בשנת תש"ד) וה'ביבליוגרפיה של הגדות של פסח' (בשנת תשכ"א). לשני הספרים יצאו ספרים שבאו להמשיכם או לעדכנם, שנים רבות אחר כך, מאת יצחק יודלוב.יצחק יודלוב, דגלי מדפיסים, חמישים וארבעה סמלי מדפיסים, מו"לים ומחברים עבריים, ירושלים: הוצאת המחבר, תשס"ב; יצחק יודלוב, אוצר ההגדות, ביבליוגראפיה של הגדות פסח מראשית הדפוס העברי עד שנת תש"ך, ירושלים: הוצאת ספרים ע"ש י"ל מאגנס, תשנ"ז 1997. כמו כן יש לציין את הביבליוגרפיות שכתב על הספרות שנתפרסמה אחרי המלחמה על ארצות המנדט של המזרח הקרוב; על המחזה העבריתחילה בשם: דרמות בעברית, תל אביב: תרצ"ד; אחר כך, במהדורה שנייה, בשם חדש: המחזה העברי - המקורי והמתורגם מראשיתו ועד היום, ירושלים, תש"ח.; ועל ספרי לאדינו הנמצאים בבית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי בירושלים. מרבית מחקריו של יערי בתחום הביבליוגרפיה וחקר הספר העברי פורסמו ברבעון הביבליוגרפי "קרית ספר", אשר היה גם בין עורכיו. חלק ממחקריו בתחום זה הוא כינס תחילה, בשנת תרצ"ט, בספרו: באהלי ספר; בהמשך, בתדפיסי מאמרים בשם: ליקוטים ביבליוגרפים, הכוללים את מאמריו שבין השנים תרצ"ה- תש"ד; ואחר כך, בשנת תשי"ח, בספר גדול יותר: מחקרי ספר.בספרו מחקרי ספר נכללו, בין היתר, המאמרים שכונסו תחילה בספרו אהלי ספר. פרסומים בתולדות היישוב העברי יערי היה ציוני נלהב ואת אהבתו לארץ ישראל ביטא בחיבוריו הרבים שהקדיש לחקר תולדות היישוב העברי בארץ ישראל בכל הדורות. הוא האמין במצוות יישובה של הארץ והיה תומך נלהב של המפעל הקיבוצי.ברגמן, יערי הצעיר, עמ' 160 - 161, מספר כי כאשר הגיעו יערי והוא לבקר את אחיו של יערי, הסופר יהודה יערי, בקיבוץ בית אלפא, אמר לו אברהם יערי בכניסה לקיבוץ: "של נעליך מעל רגליך כי המקום אשר אתה עומד עליו קודש הוא". לדעת גריס, עניינו של יערי בחקר ארץ ישראל גבר בפרט לאחר מותו של בנו גור.גריס, יערי, עמ' 165. בחיבוריו הרבים בנושא, הראה את הקשר הבלתי נפסק בין היהודים לארץ ישראל, לאורך כל הדורות. בנוסף לספרי הביבליוגרפיה שחיבר בקשר לתחום זה, כתב מאמרים רבים על אישים ביישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל או הקשורים אליו, כגון: ר' יצחק בן אברהם הגר ועדת הגרים בצפת, ש"י עגנון, הרצל, והוגו ברגמן ; על אגרות שנשלחו אל ומארץ ישראל, כגון: אגרת בני ביל"ו, אגרת נשים אשכנזיות מארץ ישראל, שבח ותהלה לארץ ישראל לר' פרץ ב"ר משה, מספר אגרות של שליחי ירושלים למקומות שונים וכמובן ספרו המפורסם אגרות ארץ ישראל; על מקומות יישוב בארץ ישראל ואירועים שהתרחשו שם, כגון: צפת, חברון, ירושלים, שכם, מערת אליהו בהר הכרמל, וההילולה במירון; וכן על שלוחי ארץ ישראל ופועלם במקומות שליחותם, כגון: מאמרים על שליחותם של הרבנים חיד"א, ר' ישראל משקלוב, ר' משה ישראל, ר' יונה משה נבון ור' יונה סעדיה נבון; מאמרים על שליחים מארץ ישראל לתימן, לעשרת השבטים, לארצות המזרח, לתירייא, ולהודו; כאמור, אגרות שליחים למקום שליחותם; מאמר על שני שליחי ארץ ישראל שנתפסו בניקולסבורג בשנת 1722; מכירת ספרים בתימן על ידי שליחי ארץ ישראל; חלקם של שליחי ארץ ישראל בגילוי נדחי ישראל וכמובן ספרו המפורסם, שלוחי ארץ ישראל. בנוסף לספרו על מסעות ארץ ישראל, פרסם ספרים נפרדים על נוסעים יהודים לארץ ישראל ולמקומות אחרים בעולם, בין היתר: אשר הלוי, ר' דוד דבית הלל, הרב יחיאל פישל, יעקב ספיר, אפריים ניימרק, משולם מוולטרה ור' יעקב משה פענסטער מליטא. כמו כן הוציא לאור, יחד עם יהודה רצהבי, את ספר המקאמות והמסעות של ר' סעדיה בן יהודה מנצורה. פרסומים בתולדות היהודים בארצות המזרח מחוץ לביבליוגרפיה על הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח, הביבליוגרפיה של ספרי הלאדינו בבית הספרים וחיבוריו על שלוחי ארץ ישראל לארצות המזרח, יערי גם חקר את תולדות היהודים בארצות המזרח וזיקתם לארץ ישראל, בפרט יהודי תימן ובוכארה. מבין חיבוריו בנושא ניתן למנות את: אגרת תימן (להסתדרות הציונית) (חיבורו הראשון לאחר תחילת עבודתו בבית הספרים), אברהם מאפו וספרו אהבת ציון בין יהודי המזרח, שלוש אגרות של יהודי ארצות המזרח (הודו, תימן ובוכארה), עוד שתי אגרות של יהודי תימן, עליית יהודי תימן לארץ ישראל, שכר כחיל (שני משיחי שקר בתימן), יהודי תימן בארץ ישראל, עליית ר' חיים ן' עטר ותלמידיו לא"י ותפילתם בימים הנוראים, שירת יהודי בוכארה, הקשרים בין יהודי פרס לארץ ישראל, תלמידי הגר"א והשתרשותם בארץ, מנהגי נישואין אצל יהודי ארצות המזרח, ועוד. בנוסף חיבר מאמר על יהודי טריפולי היוצאים לשמוח באביב ונלכדים ברשת עלילה. פרסומים אחרים לאחר שהוציא לאור את ספרו תעלומת ספר, בו ניסה לברר את זהות מחברו של הספר חמדת ימים, התפלמס בסדרת מאמרים עם גרשם שלום בקשר לשאלה זו.ביקורתו של גרשם שלום, "והתעלומה בעינה עומדת", פורסמה שוב בספרו מחקרי שבתאות, ההדיר יהודה ליבס; תל אביב: הוצאת עם עובד, תשנ"ב-1991, בעמ' 250 - 277; תגובתו של אברהם יערי, "מכתב", בחינות בביקורת הספרות 9, מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים תשט"ז, עמ' 71 - 80; ותשובה של שלום, לתגובת יערי, נדפסה מיד אחרי תגובת יערי, בעמ' 80 - 84, ושוב בספרו מחקרי שבתאות הנ"ל, עמ' 277 - 287. כמו כן, הוציא יערי לאור אגרות של רבנים, משוררים, הוגי דעות ואישים ידועים יהודים, לרבות יל"ג, שניאור זלמן שעכטער, שמואל אברהם פוזננסקי, מרים מארקל מאזעסזאהן, רמח"ל, שפ"ר, מ. קיזרלינג והרב קוק. ערכים מורחבים של ספריו מסעות ארץ ישראל הפניה לערך מורחב:מסעות ארץ ישראל של עולים יהודים (ספר) מסעות ארץ ישראל של עולים יהודים: מימי הבינים ועד ראשית ימי שיבת ציון, הוא קובץ מסעות אשר יערי אסף, ביאר וחלק גם תרגם. המהדורה הראשונה יצאה לאור בהוצאת גזית, בשנת תש"ו. מאוחר יותר יצאו לאור הדפסות נוספות, בהוצאת מסדה, בשנת 1976 והוצאת מודן, בשנת 1996. הספר כולל יומני מסע של 33 נוסעים יהודים מארצות ומתקופות שונות, החל מאמצע המאה ה-12 ועד סוף המאה ה-19. היומנים מתארים את הדרך אותה עברו הנוסעים, האתרים בהם ביקרו בארץ ישראל, האנשים אותם פגשו והנופים שראו. יערי הקדים מבוא מקיף לכל מסע, ובסוף הספר כלל ביבליוגרפיה של כל הפרסומים הקודמים שיצאו למסעות. זכרונות ארץ ישראל הפניה לערך מורחב:זכרונות ארץ ישראל מפעל חשוב נוסף של אברהם יערי כולל איסוף של 120 פרקי זכרונות ארץ ישראל לשני כרכים. הכרך השני כולל זכרונות שנכתבו על ידי אליהו זאב לוין אפשטיין, משה סמילנסקי, מאיר דיזנגוף, הלל יפה, מנחם אוסישקין, אהרון דוד גורדון ועוד. התקופה הנסקרת בשני הכרכים היא מהמאה ה-17, בה תיאר את סבלות יהודי ירושלים והרפתקאות מחדשי היישוב היהודי בטבריה, עד להקמת יישובי חומה ומגדל, בשנת 1937, והמרד הערבי הגדול, מאורעות הדמים של השנים 1937 - 1938. בסוף הכרך השני מובא אוסף של מקורות ביבליוגרפיים לנושאים השונים. מסע משולם מוולטרה בארץ-ישראל הפניה לערך מורחב:מסע משולם מוולטרה בארץ-ישראל מסע משולם מוולטרה בארץ-ישראל בשנת ה'רמ"א (1481) הוא ספר מסעות שיערי הביא לדפוס על פי כתב יד יחיד, השמור בספרייה הלורנציאנית בפירנצה. יערי גם הוסיף הערות לספר והקדים לו מבוא. הספר יצא לאור במוסד ביאליק, ירושלים, בשנת תש"ט. קודם לכן כללו יערי בספרו מסעות ארץ ישראל הנ"ל. המדובר בספר המסעות של הנוסע היהודי משולם בן מנחם מוולטרה, באיטליה, שהיה סוחר, שולחני עשיר, תלמיד חכם ומשכיל מתקופת הרנסאנס. הוא התחיל את מסעו בנמל נאפולי, הפליג למצרים ומשם המשיך במסע לירושלים, דרך ח'אן יונס, עזה וחברון. בדרכו חזרה הגיע ליפו, ממנה הפליג לבירות ולדמשק, ומשם חזר לונציה, דרך קפריסין, רודוס, יוון, חצי האי הבלקני, רגוזה ודרום איטליה. מסעו ארך בסך הכל 150 יום לערך. במסע הוא חווה הרפתקאות שונות והיה חשוף לסכנות, כגון קרבות ימיים, שודדי דרכים, ועוד. בספר הוא סוקר נושאים מגוונים, בין היתר מנהגי העמים, אבנים טובות, כתבי-יד ומאורעות מדיניים. כמו כן, הוא כותב על המקומות אליהם הגיע, מפרט על הקהילות היהודיות ואף משיא עצות למטיילים פוטנציאלים. רשימת הספרים שחיבר, ערך או תרגם # פרדיננד לסל, מס בלתי ישר ומצבם של מעמדות העובדים (מתורגם ע"י א. יערי), תל אביב (תרפ"ו). # הספרות היפה בעברית (המקורית והמתורגמת): מר' משה חיים לוצטו עד היום הזה (תפ"ט-תרפ"ו). הספר סודר ונכתב ע"י בן ציון דינור (דינבורג) ויערי שימש כעוזרו; רשימת הספרים הנמצאים בבית-הספרים, ירושלים (תרפ"ז; מילואים לביבליוגרפיה של הספרות העברית היפה, הדפסה מתוך "קרית ספר", ירושלים, תרפ"ט). # הינריך פסטלוצי, כיצד מלמדת גרטרוד את בניה - נסיון להדריך את האמהות ללמד בעצמן את בניהן: מכתבים (מתורגם ע"י א. יערי), ירושלים (תרפ"ז). # ספרי חינוך וספרי ילדים שהודפסו בארץ בין השנים תר"ן - תרפ"ח (הדפסה מיוחדת מ"ספר היובל של הסתדרות המורים בא"י"), ירושלים (תרפ"ט). # יוהן ג. פיכטה, תעודת האדם (תרגם א. יערי), ירושלים (תר"ץ; נדפס שוב בתרצ"ג; מהדורה שנייה, תשמ"ז, בעריכה של ש"ה ברגמן). # תולדות בית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי - עד שנת תר"ף, ירושלים (תר"ץ). # קונטרס ההגדות - יכיל רשימת הגדות של פסח שנדפסו עד שנת תר"ס (מלואים לרשימת ווינער), מתוך "קרית ספר", ירושלים (תר"ץ); מלואים לקונטרס ההגדות: לקוטי בתר לקוטי, הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "קרית ספר", ירושלים (תרצ"א). # וילהלם דיבליוס, העם האנגלי (מתורגם ע"י א. יערי), תל אביב (תרצ"א). # הספרות החקלאית בעברית, ירושלים (תרצ"א). # שני שירי-חתונה לרמח"ל, יו"ל עפ"י אכסמפלרים יחידים בעולם הנמצאים בבית-הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי, הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "קרית ספר", ירושלים (תרצ"א). # הנרי נואל ברילספורד, הודו המורדת (מתורגם ע"י א. יערי), תל אביב (תרצ"ב). # אריה טויבר, מחקרים ביבליוגרפיים (עם עריכה ומבוא ע"י א. יערי), ירושלים (תרצ"ב). # הרברט ג'ורג' ולס, העבודה, הרכוש והאשר של בני האדם, 4 חלקים ב-2 כרכים, (בתרגום שמעון גינצבורג, אברהם יערי, וד’ קמחי), תל אביב (תרצ"ה-תרצ"ו). # ביבליוגרפיה של הספרות שנתפרסמה אחרי המלחמה על ארצות המנדט של המזרח הקרוב, רשימה ראשונה של הספרות במדעי החברה הנוגעת לעיראק, א"י, עבר הירדן ומדינות סוריה (מ-11 בנובמבר 1918 עד 31 דצמבר, 1929); A post-war bibliography of the Near Eastern mandates, a preliminary survey of publications on the social sciences dealing with Iraq, Palestine and Trans-Jordan, and the Syrian states (from Nov. 11, 1918 to Dec. 31, 1929, עורך ראשי דוד סטוארט, בירות וירושלים (1933). # פירוש המשנה לרמב"ם במקורו - ביבליוגרפיה של חלקי הפירוש המקוריים שהוצאו מתוך כ"י (הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "קרית ספר), ירושלים (תרצ"ג). # הדפוס העברי בארם צובה (הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "קרית ספר), ירושלים, תרצ"ג. # דרמות בעברית, תל אביב (תרצ"ד; מהדורה שנייה, תש"ח הודפסה בשם חדש: המחזה העברי - המקורי והמתורגם מראשיתו ועד היום, ירושלים. ממהדורה זו נותרו שלושה עותקים, כתוצאה מפיגוע טרור ושריפת בית הדפוס; מהדורה שלישית, תשט"ז). # מבחר כתבי הרצל, כרך ה' (מתורגם ע"י א. יערי), תל אביב (תרצ"ד. הודפס שוב בתל אביב, תש"י). # רשימת ספרי לאדינו הנמצאים בבית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי בירושלים, ירושלים (תרצ"ד). # עמנואל קנט, הקדמות לכל מטפיסיקה בעתיד שתוכל להופיע כמדע (תרגום א. יערי, בעריכת ש"ה ברגמן), ירושלים (תרצ"ו; מהדורה מתוקנת, תשי"ז; מהדורה שלישית, תשל"א). # הדפוס העברי בארצות המזרח - חלק א' (צפת, דמשק, ארם צובה, קהיר, אלכסנדריה, עדן), ירושלים (תרצ"ז); חלק ב' (כלכתה, במבי, פונה, קוג'ין, מאדראס, בגדאד), ירושלים (ת"ש). # צרור אגרות יל"ג אל מרים מארקל מאזעסזאהן - יו"ל מגוף כתב ידו (עם מבוא והערות על ידי א. יערי), ירושלים (תרצ"ז. נדפס תחילה בחלקים, בעיתון "העולם"). # הרפתקאותיו של אשר הלוי - ספר מסעות, כתוב בידי עצמו ויוצא לאור מגוף כתב-ידו על ידי אברהם יערי, ירושלים (תרצ"ח. נדפס תחילה בחלקים, בעיתון "דבר"). # שלושה דורות של מדפיסים אשכנזים בקושטא: יונה בן יעקב אשכנזי, בניו ובני בניו (הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "קרית ספר"), ירושלים (תרצ"ח). # באהלי ספר - פרקים בתולדות הספר העברי, ירושלים (תרצ"ט). # ספר המסעות לר' דוד דבית הלל, החזירם למקורם והוסיף מבוא והערות אברהם יערי (הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "סיני"), ירושלים (תרצ"ט). # ההולכים בחשך ראו אור גדול (על חכמים סגיאי נהור בספרות העברית), הדפסה מתוך "במישור", ירושלים (ת"ש). # המדפיסים בני פואה (הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך "קרית ספר), ירושלים (תש"א). # בית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי בירושלים (במלאת יובל שנים לקיומו), תל אביב (תש"ב). # מסעות שליח צפת בארצות המזרח, הוציא לאור מגוף כתב ידו אברהם יערי, ירושלים (תש"ב). # ספרי יהדות בוכארה (הדפסה מיוחדת של מאמרי יערי בנושא עם מבוא, שנתפרסמו ב"קרית ספר"), ירושלים (תש"ב). # אגרות ארץ ישראל - שכתבו היהודים היושבים בארץ לאחיהם שבגולה, מימי גלות בבל ועד שיבת ציון שבימינו, קיבצן וביארן אברהם יערי (תל אביב, תש"ג; מהדורה שנייה, תל אביב, תש"י; הדפסה חוזרת, רמת גן, 1971). # ‫'דגלי המדפיסים העבריים: מראשית הדפוס העברי ועד סוף המאה התשע-עשרה', ירושלים (תש"ד; מהדורת צילום כוללת מילואים ותוספות, Farnborough,‎ Gregg International Publishers‎ 1971‎; דפוס צילום, אשדוד, תשנ"ז). # אגרות שניאור זלמן שכטר אל שמואל אברהם פוזננסקי, ירושלים (תש"ד). # ‫'ליקוטים ביבליוגרפיים' (תדפיס של מאמרים של יערי שנתפרסמו ב"קריית ספר", בשנים תרצ"ה-תש"ד), ירושלים. # ספר מסע תימן מאת יעקב ספיר, הביאו מחדש לדפוס בנוסח מתוקן והוסיף עליו מבוא והערות אברהם יערי ירושלים (תש"ה; מהדורה שנייה, ירושלים, תשי"א). # נלסון גליק, עבר הירדן המזרחי (תרגמו מאנגלית א’ יערי, פרקים א'-ב'; וש’ ייבין, פרק ג'), ירושלים (תש"ו-1945; מהדורה שניה, ירושלים, תשי"ד). # מסעות ארץ ישראל של עולים יהודים: מימי הבינים ועד ראשית ימי שיבת ציון, קיבצם וביארם אברהם יערי, תל אביב (תש"ו; דפוס צילום, רמת גן, 1976). # זכרונות ארץ ישראל: מאה ועשרים פרקי-זכרונות מחיי היישוב בארץ מהמאה השבע-עשרה ועד ימינו, 2 כרכים, ירושלים (תש"ז; נדפס שוב בשנים 1974, 1976, 1983; יצא גם בתרגום לאנגלית, ירושלים (1958), The goodly heritage, memoirs describing the life of the Jewish community of Eretz Yisrael from the seventeenth to the twentieth centuries, abridged and translated by Israel Schen, edited by Isaac Halevy-Levin). # מבית דפוסו של מנשה בן ישראל, ירושלים (תש"ז). # מסע בארץ הקדם: סוריה, כורדסתאן, ארם נהרים, פרס ואסיה המרכזית, מאת אפרים ניימרק. הביאו מחדש לדפוס בנוסח מתוקן והוסיף עליו מבוא והערות אברהם יערי, ירושלים (תש"ז). # מסע משולם מוולטרה בארץ-ישראל בשנת ה'רמ"א (1481), הביא לדפוס על פי כתב היד היחיד והוסיף הערות ומבוא אברהם יערי, ירושלים (תש"ט). # שלוחי ארץ ישראל - תולדות השליחות מהארץ לגולה, מחורבן בית שני עד המאה התשע עשרה, ירושלים (תשי"א. נדפס שוב בשנת תשל"ז; ובשנת תשס"ב, בשני כרכים). # שריפת התלמוד באיטליה: במלאת ארבע מאות שנים לגזירה, תל אביב (תשי"ד). # ‫'תעלומת ספר: ספר חמדת ימים, מי חיברו ומה הייתה מידת השפעתו', ירושלים, מוסד הרב קוק, תשי"ד. # ספר הגלות והגאולה, הביאו לדפוס לפי גוף כתב ידו של המשורר, והוסיפו מבוא והערות אברהם יערי ויהודה רצהבי, תל אביב (תשט"ו). # ‫'מחקרי ספר: פרקים בתולדות הספר העברי', ירושלים (תשי"ח). # הדפוס העברי באיזמיר (הדפסה מיוחדת מתוך ארשת - ספר שנה לחקר הספר העברי), ירושלים (תשי"ט). # ‫'ביבליוגרפיה של הגדות פסח מראשית הדפוס ועד היום', ירושלים (תשכ"א). # תולדות חג שמחת תורה - השתלשלות מנהגיו בתפוצות ישראל לדורותיהן, ירושלים (תשכ"ד; הדפסה שנייה, ירושלים, תשמ"ט). # ‫'הדפוס העברי בקושטא - תולדות הדפוס העברי בקושטא מראשיתו עד פרוץ מלחמת-העולם השנייה ורשימת הספרים שנדפסו בה', ירושלים (תשכ"ז). הספר האחרון עליו עבד יערי (השלימו והביאו לבית הדפוס יששכר יואל). # חיים דב מנטל, מחקרים בתולדות הסנהדרין (תרגמו א. יערי והמחבר), תל אביב (תשכ"ט). לקריאה נוספת * אורי בן חורין, חיבורי אברהם יערי - רשימה ביבליוגרפית (הוגש לאברהם יערי במלאות לו חמשים שנה, בערב ראש חודש אלול, תש"ט, ע"י קבוצת ידידים), ירושלים: תש"ט. * באהלי ספר, לזכרו של אברהם יערי (תרנ"ט - תשכ"ז), ירושלים: הוצאת ספרים מאגנס, האוניברסיטה העברית, תשכ"ז (פורסם גם ב'קרית ספר', כרך מ"ב חוברת ב’, תשכ"ז). * נתן רוטנשטריך, "אברהם יערי ז"ל", קרית ספר מ"ב (תשכ"ז), עמ' 246 - 251. * שמואל ורסס, "ביבליוגרף של ספרותנו", באהלי ספר, ירושלים: תשכ"ז, עמ' 8 - 10. * נפתלי בן מנחם, "חיבורי אברהם יערי: רשימה ביבליוגרפית", קרית ספר מ"ב (תשכ"ז) 252 - 257. מופיע גם בתוך באהלי ספר הנ"ל, עמ' 11 - 16. * גצל קרסל, "שניים שהלכו", על נ"מ גלבר וא' יערי, מאזנים כ"ד (מ"ז), תשכ"ז, עמ' 64 - 65; לנוסח מורחב ר' ג. קרסל, "אברהם יערי", סתרי ספר וסופר (מחקרים ומסות), צפת: הוצאת מוזיאון אמנות הדפוס, תשל"ה-1975, עמ' 123 - 128. * נפתלי בן מנחם, "הדפוס העברי בקושטא מאת אברהם יערי (ירושלים תשכ"ז)", Studies in Bibliography and Booklore X (1973-1974) 109 - 120. * אברהם מאיר הברמן, "א. יערי, הדפוס העברי בקושטא", קרית ספר מ"ג (תשכ"ח), עמ' 163 - 166. * גצל קרסל, "אברהם יערי", 128 - 123 (1968) JBA 25. * א. מ. הברמן, "אברהם יערי - הסופר והביבליוגרף", אנשי ספר ואנשי מעשה, הוצאת ראובן מס, ירושלים: תשל"ד, עמ' 64 - 69. * מרדכי נדב, "אברהם יערי הספרן והביבליוגרף", יד לקורא י"ז (תשל"ח), עמ' 61 - 68. * זאב גריס, "ביבליוגרף וספרן כסוכן תרבות, תרומתו של אברהם יערי לחקר הדפוס היהודי במזרח אירופה", מדעי היהדות 41 (תשס"ב) 109 - 130. פורסם שוב בתוך: זאב גריס, הספר כסוכן תרבות, בשנים ת"ס - תר"ס (1700 - 1900), תל אביב: הוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד, עמ' 160 - 187; נספח למאמר: ש. ה. ברגמן, "אברהם יערי הצעיר", עמ' 188 - 191 (פורסם במקור בעיתון דבר, 18 בנובמבר 1966). קישורים חיצוניים עליו * . * . * . על ספריו * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * מספריו * * * * * * ממאמריו בעיתון "דבר" * . * . * . * . * . * (בקורת על הספר: Arthur Holitscher, Das unruhige Asien, Berlin 1926). * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . בכתב העת "מחניים" * , מחניים מ"ב, ט"ו בשבט תש"ך. * עליית החסידים ההמונית לא"י, מחניים, מ"ו, תש"ך. באתר אגד. * , מחניים ס', ערב ראש השנה תשכ"ב. * , מחניים ס"ה, שבט תשכ"ב. * , מחניים ס"ז, אדר ב' תשכ"ב. * , מחניים ע"ז, טבת תשכ"ג. * , מחניים פ', ניסן תשכ"ג. * , מחניים פ"ג, אב תשכ"ג. בעתונים אחרים * הדפוס העברי בהרובישוב, באתר קרן קדושי הרוביישוב (במקור מתוך: לקוטים ביבליוגרפיים נ"א, קרית ספר כ', תש"ד, עמ' 219 - 228). * , סיני מ"ב, תשי"ח. * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:חוקרי ארץ ישראל קטגוריה:חוקרי ארץ ישראל